


I never wanted this to happen.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Discussion, Drabble, Drizella's centric, Episode Related, Episode: s07e10 The Eighth Witch, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hyperion Heights, Regret, Remorse, Sadness, Season/Series 07, Sleep, Watching Someone Sleep, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x10] : Drabble. Drizella escaped from Gothel, and goes to see Lucy. She has some apologizes to make.





	I never wanted this to happen.

In the Enchanted Forest, people call her a monster, a demon, and say that she deserves her fate, to be changed into stone.

 

(She heard it. She was in stone, but it didn't mean she perceived nothing.)

 

In a way, Lucy is the only one who never hated her.

 

She never had the time to do it.

 

Being Lucy, Jacinda's daughter, of course she didn't like her, she was Ivy Belfrey, the one who was helping her mother to make Jacinda live a true hell, of course she had no sympathy for her.

 

But being Lucy, princess of the Enchanted Forest, she had no hatred against her.

 

And now, here she was.

 

She was now in the hospital, after her and her mother succeeded to leave, and now, Drizella knew that she made too much mistakes, to hope to be forgiven one day.

 

But perhaps that she could try to begin it, by apologizing.

 

To someone who really deserved it (as much as Ella and Henry, in fact. And Regina too. And Ana.), who wouldn't hear her, but she didn't think she was ready to do it with someone who could reply to her words.

 

She didn't need to be listened.

 

She just wanted to talk to someone, to say how sorry she was.

 

She entered in the room, and she looked at Lucy, sleeping so peacefully in her bed, all alone, as her parents left for a moment, and Drizella sat down on a chair, next to her, taking her hand.

 

She looked so much like Anastasia that it broke her heart.

 

“Hello kid… Lucy… It's me, Ivy. Your aunt. Tears began to roll across her face, and she tried to smile. Well, the truth is that I'm not. Indeed, my true name is Drizella, and yes kid, you were right about everything. There is a curse, it happened because of me, and your father is meant to break it. Except that he can't.”

 

She stopped, her breath doing it too, before she began again to talk. She brushed Lucy's hair, and gave her a tender smile.

 

“I never knew you, you know ? I mean, before the curse, the only time I saw you was when you were a baby. You were so little on that day. And just before the curse was cast too, you were a little girl, as you are now, and… and I am sure I scared you, right ? I am sorry.”

 

She hoped Lucy would woke up one day, and that she would be able to give her real apologizes.

 

“I envy you kid. Because you've got a real mother, a good one, who loves you, as much as I wanted my mom to love me. But she never did. And maybe that this curse, it was not only to destroy my mother, but also because I was jealous of Ella, she was going to have everything, while… I just had my anger and my hatred.

I didn't know what my mom did, to wake up Anastasia, I didn't know she did it to you, and… I am so sorry, she whispered. I never wanted this to happen.”

 

She was still crying, and she put again her hand on Lucy's.

 

“I know that it doesn't matter, that I am the villain of the story, the monster, that I am the one who took you from your father, but… I am truly sorry. You're not the only one to who I must apologize, but it's easier to do it with you, because you're asleep, and you can't judge me.”

 

Oh yes, of course. She had so much apologizes to do, to Regina, to Ella, to Henry, to Anastasia…

 

(To Alice and Hook too.)

 

She gave a last smile to Lucy, before kissing her forehead.

 

“Goodbye kid… I am sure things will be okay. Your father will wake up you. After all, he is a Savior, saving people is what he does best, right ? She said with a false laugh, trying to be reassuring, and trying to reassure herself. And again, I am sorry.”

 

And she left the room, took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do right now.

 

She had to find Anastasia, and save her from Gothel, and she had to apologize too, of course.

 

She wasn't a Savior, but maybe that she could save her dear sister.

 

She was her family, after all.

 

And yes, they would find each other, as they always did.

 


End file.
